Raphael
Raphael was the third of the four archangels created by God. He was older than Gabriel but younger than Michael and Lucifer. After Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Raphael stood by Michael in taking over the Universe. History Early Life The third archangel, Raphael lived happily in Heaven with his father God and his angelic brothers. With the Darkness existing alongside them, Raphael, his brothers, and God fought in a war against the Darkness, eventually winning the war by sealing her away. When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Raphael was among those that did so. When Lucifer rebelled against God and Gabriel skipped out of Heaven and on to Earth, Raphael chose to side with God and Michael. However, at some point, Raphael lost faith in God and became weary of his father's duties. He also even believed that God was dead and that they were "living in a God-less universe". Season One Raphael obliterates Haziel and her vessel after she rebels against Heaven. Season Two Raphael possessed his vessel, during a demon induced riot. The damage caused by Raphael was attributed to an explosion. Raphael abandoned his vessel, who was left in a catatonic state and returned to Heaven. Raphael returns to Earth and his vessel to confront Haziel and Rebecca, who attempted to summon him. He manifests in Rebecca's house, shorting out the electricity and the entire Eastern Seaboard. Rebecca and Haziel trick him into a circle of holy oil, which they ignite and trap him. They interrogate him to learn God's location. Raphael tells Dean and Castiel that God is dead, and that the Heavenly Hosts are tired of waiting with duties to fulfill and no guidelines. They want to bring forth paradise on Earth. Haziel does not believe Raphael's assertion about God, and demands to know how he was resurrected, if not by God. Raphael suggests that it was Bernael, because he needs all the rebellious angels that he can find. Haziel and Rebecca then leave Raphael, who warns Haziel not to leave him there, because he will catch up with her one day. Haziel replies, "Maybe one day. But today, you're my bitch!" Season Three At some point, Raphael somehow escaped the Holy Fire that Rebecca and Haziel left him trapped in. Michael ordered him to gather a group of angels and hunt down Metatron and Bernael, after Hael's death. Raphael and his angels track them down. Upon their meeting, Bernael and Raphael argue, they fight. Bernael and Metatron kill the other angels that were with Raphael and Bernael pinned Raphael to the wall with his Telekinesis, he then slits Raphael's throat and steals his Archangel grace. With this, Bernael became one of, if not, the most powerful angel to ever exist. And Raphael became human, what has happened to him is unknown. Personality Raphael is a stern, serious, and traditionally-minded angel who has lost faith in God and is weary of his duties. He believed that God was dead and that they are living in a godless universe, though he seems to have changed this view as he doubted God would bring Haziel back a third time while beating him. He supports Michael's plan to bring about paradise on Earth. He has little patience with humans, and virtually no respect or consideration for human life. Raphael also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow angels and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Despite this, Raphael was not entirely without forgiveness or mercy, at least when dealing with his siblings. Upon their first meeting since Haziel's resurrection, although hostile, Raphael was willing to forgive Haziel. Similarly upon their first meeting after the Apocalypse, Raphael was again willing to offer him another chance, even after promising to destroy him on their next encounter, at the end of their last meeting. Powers and Abilitites * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being an archangel, Raphael possesses a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, enough to cause a blackout on the entire eastern seaboard and can summon powerful storms even while trapped in a holy ring of fire. ** Angelic Possession - Raphael, like all celestial beings, required the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. As an angel, he also needed the vessels consent. Despite needing the vessel's permission, his presence was so powerful that it permanently damages his vessel. ** Apporting - He could teleport objects or people with or without him accompanying them. ** Biokinesis - Raphael was able to cause Rebecca internal pain when confronting them. ** Electrokinesis - Raphael could generate powerful arcs of Electricity from his back. ** Holy White Light - Raphael, like all archangels, could generate immense amounts of energy and release a divine light from his vessel, capable of killing humans, demons, and angels. ** Molecular Combustion - Like Lucifer, Raphael can render lower angels down to their component molecules as he did Haziel. ** Reality Warping - His mere arrival on Earth was enough to blackout everything from an entire room and the eastern US seaboard. ** Regeneration - Raphael's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. ** Super Stamina '''- Owed much to his status as an angel, Raphael could never tire and can remain engaged in a task for as long as he sees fit. ** '''Super Strength - Being an archangel, Raphael endowed his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. ** Supernatural Perception '''- Raphael can see angels and demons through their vessels. ** '''Telekinesis - Raphael could exert force on objects and people with his mind. ** Teleportation - Raphael could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. ** Terrakinesis - Raphael could manipulate the earth itself, causing tremors and earthquakes. ** Weather Manipulation - Raphael possessed total control over the weather, able to summon colossal storms easily. His mere arrival on Earth could cause lightning storms. * Immortality - Raphael had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by diseases and toxins. He never tires and did not require food, sleep, water, or oxygen to survive. ** Invulnerability - Raphael could not be killed with conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade, Death's Scythe, and possibly certain weapons of Heaven) could kill him. Weaknesses Despite being one of the Archangels, making him one of the most powerful beings in creation, Raphael has weaknesses inherited in all angels, even archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Holy Oil - Raphael can be trapped in a loop of holy fire. Banishing or Destroying * Primordial Entities - The Darkness, God, and Death can effortlessly kill Raphael. * Archangel Blade - An archangel blade can kill an archangel in the hands of another archangel. In Lore His name means "God Heals". In multiple interpretations, including the Book of Enoch, Raphael was responsible for binding Azazel to a clear, deserted landscape. He was also mentioned in the Book of Tobit, although the Book isn't found in Protestant Holy Bibles. In the Book of Tobit, Raphael healed Tobit of his blindness and delivered Tobit's daughter, Sarah, from Asmodeus. In Islam, Raphael, under the name Israfel, is the Archangel who sounds the start of Judgment Day. To Roman Catholics, Raphael (venerated as Saint Raphael) is the patron saint of doctors, medical workers and travelers. He is also said to be the one to slay the Leviathan.